<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me have the rest of you by asweetdepravity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878705">Let me have the rest of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetdepravity/pseuds/asweetdepravity'>asweetdepravity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetdepravity/pseuds/asweetdepravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yibo knows the other man too well by now, if the call doesn’t get answered by the third ring, he’s either asleep or busy. And he knows its neither of the above, because he hasn’t had many schedules since 227, and because it would take a whole damned lot for Xiao Zhan’s manager to text him past midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me have the rest of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfiction/gifts">franticfiction</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Triggered off my ass into completing my first Yizhan fic by the unnecessary amount of hate that Xiao Zhan is getting- my best boy needs some love and someone to stand by him. And we all need a little light. </p>
<p>New to The Untamed/Yizhan/bjyx fandom, terribly rusty fic writer, and I may or may not have gotten their managers’ genders wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where are you? </strong>
  </em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>You can at least reply a text. </strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Pick up the fucking phone. </strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The scenery outside rolls by. He used to find it calming after a long day. But today the city seems too vast, too out of reach, too far away from where he wants to be. It makes him anxious, restless. He switches to his keypad and tries his number again; listening to the ringer as it just goes and goes. He knows the other man too well by now, if the call doesn’t get answered by the third ring, that he’s either asleep or busy. And he knows its neither of the above, because he hasn’t had many schedules since <em>227</em>, and because it would take a whole damned lot for Xiao Zhan’s manager to text him past midnight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>One- </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Do you know about the news? <br/><br/></em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Did he call you? </em></strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong><em><br/></em></strong><strong><em>No.</em></strong> Yibo has to stop himself from continuing, <em>you’re the ones who asked us to hang back for a bit. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Two-</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Is he with you? </em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What the fuck? </em>He was about to call Xiao Zhan’s manager when the assistant from his studio calls him instead. Yibo can barely hear her over her panicked crying.<em> He’s never done this before.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Three-</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hangs up again just as the van pulls up in front of his hotel. Yibo allows his manager some time to gather their belongings, picks up his jacket and exits. Spring is still in the early morning breeze, and it makes Yibo’s skin prick, both cool and balmy. It’s almost 1AM, and there are fans still lingering outside. He gives them a cursory nod and wave, signalling for his manager to speak to them and convey his wishes that they should go home for the night. Once he’s in the privacy of the lift, he sends a text again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Where the fuck are you? </em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His security team drops him off at his room; Yibo barely recognises his own voice as he bids them goodnight and swipes his keycard at the scanner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushes the door open, almost stumbles as his feet catching on something. His lights are turned off, the spare key card still glowing in the jack. He would <em>never</em> turn his lights off. Yibo stares down at his feet, realising his foot is wedged between another pair of shoes, carelessly discarded by the door. A pair that doesn’t belong to him. The momentary panic of being in total fucking darkness subsides, pulled back and washed over by exactly what, Yibo doesn’t know. There’s a distinct shape of a figure on the sofa and Yibo pulls his hoodie back as he approaches, loosening the death-grip he has on his phone, still lit up on the last text he sent. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Zhan-ge. I swear to god- </em></strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bends to turn up the table lamp by a slight. Xiao Zhan face is obscured, huddled into himself under a hoodie that he’d taken the liberty of stealing from the Yibo’s closet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yibo’s heart is thrumming all the way up to his ears, “Zhan-ge.” Xiao Zhan stirs, and as he crouches down, Yibo wonders if the older man can hear it as well. This loud and strange three-part mix of fullness, anger and utter relief. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan cracks his eyes open and turns to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi,” Yibo slides a hand into hoodie’s sleeve, firmly lacing their hands together, “I think we should get you a new phone. Yours is clearly dead.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xiao Zhan pushes himself up only so that Yibo has space to slip onto the sofa. And Yibo wastes no time in herding an arm around him, pressing him close as Xiao Zhan mumbles a string of apologies against Yibo’s neck. For the worry he’s undoubtedly caused and for the lights.</p>
  <p>And then he says it.</p>
  <p>He needed to get away. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wanted to see you”. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What time did you get here?” Anything, Yibo thinks, anything to steer him away from all the apologies he doesn’t need to give and all the hurt he unfairly needs to endure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A couple of hours back...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Back door?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Same door.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mn,” Yibo replies, suddenly extracting himself from their position. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you mad?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shush, I’m gonna order us some food.” He locates his phone and scrolls through his photo album to finds the delivery number he’s looking for, “I’ll deal with being angry with you tomorrow.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jerk,” Xiao Zhan lets out a small laugh, dropping his head against the backrest of the sofa, “buy me something spicy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes <em>baobei</em>. Were you always this demanding?” Yibo grins where he can’t see; the exhaustion that previously plain on Xiao Zhan’s face giving way to that slightest crack of light. Funny how one person’s smile can affect you in such a way. Yibo wants nothing more than to make him smile forever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you regretting now?” Xiao Zhan elbows him in the rib. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yibo sends a WeChat text to his assistant for help with the order, “don’t know,” he sighs loudly, “jury’s still out on whether or not i’ll be mad enough to dump you tomorrow.” He puts his phone away to return a pinch to Xiao Zhan’s side, that sensitive spot on his waist. Xiao Zhan jerks up and Yibo almost earns himself a bony knee in his chest. He catches the offensive leg by the calf and puts on his best serious face, “I might be less angry after you put some food in you, so you don’t starve. You never eat when you get like this.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh,” Xiao Zhan’s face is soft when he leans in and presses a kiss to the side of Yibo’s lips, “you’re awfully observant for a kid, you know that?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“God, I hate you already,” he’s already rounding Xiao Zhan by the waist and hoisting the both of them up into the direction of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xiao Zhan sighs, lifts his hands up as Yibo rids him of the hoodie, “what about the food? I’m at that age where I can’t be getting a fuck without food.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They tumble onto the bed, Yibo pressing a line of open mouthed kisses against Xiao Zhan’s chest, “Liar. But we have half an hour”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m exhausted and emotionally drained, I might not be able to get it up.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yibo leans back to make a show of taking off the remainder of their clothes, eyes bearing down to look at Xiao Zhan where he’s already half-hard and straining against his briefs. “Oh, I won’t worry about that. Up,” he loops a finger through and tugs at the waistband, “I’m young and clearly hot enough.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Food after a good round of sex is always a good idea. Its the arguing about who takes out the empty boxes and trash that isn’t glamourous. They resort to a their old but gold battle of rock-paper-scissors that the older man obviously loses at but Yibo indulges him and gives in anyway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Yibo returns to the room, Xiao Zhan is close to falling asleep. The older man gives him a heavy-lidded smile, lifting one arm up in welcome. Yibo slides under the covers to collect the warmth of sleep heavy limbs against himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Zhan-ge.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hm?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I won’t be mad.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cause the sex was good?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yibo snorts, “that-,” he’s not gonna lie, there’s something about Xiao Zhan being contented and well-fucked that looks good on him. Yibo’s heart swells double its size whenever he realises that he put that look on his face, “and I like it when you do this.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do what?” Xiao Zhan doesn’t bother to conceal his yawn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When you come look me for. When you rely on me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t-,” he leans down to press a kiss to the older man’s forehead. “Just promise you’ll call next time. Or text- It drives me crazy when you’re alone and when you go all quiet like that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wang-laoshi, you’re amazing you know. When you say shit like that, you actually make me forget that you’re younger by-,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Get out of my room,” Yibo pulls them both under the covers, “I’m calling security and telling them that I’m being taken advantage by an old man.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think it’s pretty clear who took advantage of who.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up,” Yibo makes a face. “Way to ruin a moment.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I promise,” Xiao Zhan breathes against the column of his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good. That will work wonders for your sex life.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, fuck off.” His sleep-slurred laughter is a small bubble that sets off a spark against Yibo’s pulse, warming his skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t mind if they have to keep it under wraps, away from prying eyes, away from all the forces that works to deny them, keep them apart and kick them when they’re down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I’ll stand with you. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The best parts of Xiao Zhan are for the people who love him. The actor, the singer, the son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I’ll have the rest of you.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But <em>this</em> is reserved for Yibo- the most vulnerable, the most truthful, the side that isn’t always entirely agreeable or adorable. The one that’s fast asleep against his chest, dressed in nothing but his hoodie; <em>the lover.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I’ll make you smile.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Know this,</em> “Zhan-ge, didi loves you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>